


Overheard

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Caught, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Pre-Thor (2011), Secrets, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki catches Thor masturbating and decides to lend a hand.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Overheard

With his enormous hand, Thor pumped his hard cock. He closed his eyes and pictured his brother:

_Loki’s body nude and elegant, Loki’s skin pale and soft -_

Thor began to chant Loki’s name.

_Loki’s nipples pink and puckered, Loki’s cock long and firm -_

There was a knock at Thor’s bedroom door. His eyes flew open and he jerked his hand away from his erection. He tried to shove it quickly back into his pants, but the knock came again too soon; he gave up and pulled the blanket over his lap instead.

“Come in,” he said as casually as he could manage.

Loki came in smirking and sat beside Thor on the bed. Thor avoided his gaze.

“Can I help you with something, brother?” Thor mumbled.

“No, brother, I came to help _you_ ,” Loki replied. He began to work his hand beneath the blanket. “I heard you when I was walking by your door.” His hand glided over Thor’s thigh.

“Loki,” Thor gasped, “we shouldn’t…”

“Why not? No one will know.” His fingertips grazed over Thor’s hardness. Thor thrust his hips.

“Loki,” he whispered, “touch me, yes.” 

Loki made a pleased sound and wrapped his fingers around Thor’s cock. As soon as Loki began to stroke him, Thor moaned and rocked his hips. All the fantasies he had ever had about Loki flooded his mind like a wave of ancient longing made up of the swirling waters of countless rivers. He met Loki’s eyes and Loki smiled - a genuine, bare smile.

“Does it feel good?” Loki asked, quickening his pace.

Thor couldn’t speak. He groaned desperately.

“I want you to come for me,” Loki whispered in his ear, “Thor, come for me.”

“Loki,” Thor called, and spilled violently over his brother’s grasp, wetting the blanket with evidence of their transgression.


End file.
